This invention relates to the fastening of objects, either together or one to another, and more particularly, to the secure, simplified fastening of objects.
Devices which are used to fasten objects typically make use of a strap connected to a locking head. The free end of the strap is threaded through or around the objects to be fastened and then inserted into the head.
In order to achieve secure fastening and prevent unauthorized tampering, the locking head generally is in the form of an enclosure that houses a locking tang and prevents unauthorized access to it. Such a housing is typically mechanically complex, and the strap must be inserted in a particular way. This detracts from the efficiency of the fastener. It is necessary to provide instructions for use of the fastener, and the user needs to be certain that the strap is properly inserted into the locking head.
Furthermore, the inserted end of the strap often tends to have a relatively massive configuration in order to achieve the desired locking effect. This makes the usual protected locking head fastener undesirable in use, for example, with control tags for items of merchandise. The massivity of the strap might damage the merchandise or leave an unsightly hole.
Another difficulty encountered with protected head fasteners is that the locking tang is a relatively weak member that can become separated from its position of connection to the head.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to achieve the secure fastening of objects without the need for special instructions in the use of the fastener. A related object is to facilitate the proper insertion of the free end of a strap into its locking head. Another related object is to achieve a locking head fastener that is able to accommodate the free end of its strap in a number of different ways. Another related object is to achieve a locking head fastener in which the strap can be used bidirectionally.
A further object of the invention is to achieve a fastener in which the strap that is inserted into a locking head does not require massive proportions to achieve the desired locking effect.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve a fastener with a durable locking mechanism that is easy to use and not likely to be damaged.
Still another object of the invention is to avoid the need for movable fingers, either in the socket of the fastener or on the head that is inserted into the socket.
A further object of the invention is to provide a security fastener which cannot be reused in the event of pilferage. A related object is to produce blockage of the socket to prevent reuse of the fastener in the event of pilferage.